


tis the season

by Beanus



Series: finally found you [4]
Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Fluff, Gen, because they can and molly deserves it, he likes cheesy christmas movies, martin trying to be a good dad, molly working and everyone decides to visit, quick ben mention, to water my crops, which is basically a spoiler for the end of SYSM, your standard holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanus/pseuds/Beanus
Summary: Molly is working the holiday shift while Martin is building toys. Naturally, four of her closest friends decide a party is in order.
Relationships: Martin Blyndeff & Molly Blyndeff, Molly Blyndeff & Giovanni Potage, Molly Blyndeff & Indus Tarbella, Molly Blyndeff & Mera Salamin, Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling & Molly Blyndeff
Series: finally found you [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565068
Comments: 24
Kudos: 220





	tis the season

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short holiday special! It's been too long since I've written these...actually, I think I only wrote one years ago! How time flies.

Snow blanketing the land in a picturesque flurry. Tinsel hung up everywhere, lights adorning every railing and a wreath upon every door. Christmas, it seemed, had found its way to Sweet Jazz City. For some, this meant the gift of companionship, a time where the whole family got together and had a merry holiday in each other's company. For others, it spoke of a period of rampant capitalism, sales upon sales bringing about the perfect time to pick up something nice for either loved ones, friends, or themselves.

For Molly Blyndeff, it meant working the holiday shift at the Blyndeff Toy Emporium on Christmas Eve, dealing with frantic parents clearing out the store in a desperate bid to treat their children.

"Absolutely!" she nodded, looking at the man struggling to hold a big pile of toys in his arms. "We have a gift-wrapping station over in that corner, along with a selection of boxes, but it will cost just a _bit_ extra. Is that okay?"

"W-Whatever! I should've bought all this last week...!"

Molly sighed as the young man hurried off to wrap his plushies. While there was still an abundance of materials for gift-wrappers to use, she had to admit that the Emporium's stock wouldn't hold out all day. But she couldn't just leave the store to grab some more, no one would watch it!

Molly cast a gaze over to the stairs leading up to their home. Dad was busy working on toys (though he was sincerely apologetic at not being there, which Molly waved off), and Lorelai definitely wouldn't bother helping her. She'd just have to make due on her own...

"Hello!" a deep voice boomed, snapping Molly out of her funk. Molly turned to look at him, but only caught sight of someone's broad chest and an extremely tacky Christmas sweater that depicted...buff Santa?

"E-Excuse me, hello! What are you- Indus?"

"Nope!" the man who was most definitely Indus Tarbella exclaimed. He puffed his chest out, moving a hand to adjust his reindeer antlers. "My name is Tindus!"

"...Tindus."

"Tindus Cheerbella, the bodyguard of **HOLIDAY MERRIMENT!** Sulking angrily in the corner is my lady, Lady Christmera-"

Mera hurried over and kicked him in the side, biting back a hiss in pain. Compared to Indus, her puffy coat and cat-eared beanie were relatively modest (and adorable, if Molly had to be honest, but according to Mera she doesn't do 'cute').

" _Can it_ , Indus. You couldn't pull off a disguise if jolly Saint Nick himself threw one on you. We came over to...see how you were doing, kid."

She huffed and looked away, trying to ignore the heat in her face at Molly's bright smile. Honestly, they just visited, why is this kid so damn _happy_?

" It's so nice to see you two!" Molly held out her hands and grinned as the two took them, Indus shooting his lady a knowing smile. "As for me, well, you know how the holiday season is for us stores! Big profits, bigger lines...yep, who needs rest, haha..."

Indus and Mera shot a glance to each other as Molly laughed to herself, briefly lost in a world of despair and darkness before abruptly snapping back to reality by clearing her throat.

"S-So, um, I'm honestly grateful you two are here, but did you also come to buy some gifts?" Molly asked, catching eye contact with another customer as they held up a doll of an Apatosaurus.

"We did not, little retail warrior. You see, I have already picked out a gift for Lady Mera and have hidden it in the apartment!" Indus cheerfully responded, seemingly not noticing Mera's indignant "WHAT?!". Molly let out a hum, wordlessly nodding to the customer as she took her hands from her friends' and picked up the money they left behind, fluidly slotting the bills into their correct slots in the register.

"Erm, Indus, it isn't really hidden if Mera knows about it _now_ , right?"

"Well yes, I suppose it isn't! Now that you mention it, I have made a grave mistake!"

Indus frowned thoughtfully as Mera kicked him again, Molly shaking her head at their silliness and bickering. While they were here just to goof off, she couldn't say she hated it. It made her job infinitely more bearable, at least.

Molly was about to ask how they were doing in the cold weather, both having been sick before, as another familiar figure burst into the store followed by a shorter, more resigned psychologist.

" **BUYERS BEWARE!** THE SPICIEST UP-AND-COMING SUPERVILLAIN, **GIOVANNI POTAGE** , HAS MADE HIS APPEARANCE ON THIS MOST HALLOWED EVE! I COME IN SEARCH OF GIFTS, AND YOU **WILL BE** ACCOMMODATING! My boys have been really good this year and I _know_ Spike's kid wanted an action figure of Reaction-Man. Oh, and this kid tagged along too."

Sylvie shot Giovanni a dirty glare. "I'd tell you I'm not a kid, but we've established the fact that you're too dull to remember."

"Can't hear you over the sound of _me being older than you_."

"OKAY THAT DOESN'T-"

"Gio! Sylvie!" Molly cried, scrambling from behind the counter and shooting herself towards the two. Sylvie covered himself with a girly scream as Giovanni, blinking in surprise, opened his arms and caught her, twirling her around laughing.

"Woah, hey! Wait, you're working?!"

"Boss, it's the busiest season of the year. Tomorrow is _Christmas._ We gotta make a profit!"

"Profit schmoffit, Bear Trap! This is the time for snowball fights! Gifts under a tree! Staying under the covers because it's cold outside and your _dumb stupid mom_ wants you to shovel the snow because 'oy, Giovanni, my back hurts and I have a killer hangover and-"

"I don't think she's here to listen to your _riveting_ mommy issues, Giovanni," Sylvie sighed, stepping forward to pat Molly on the head. "Beefton says hello, by the way. So, uh, how are you doing?"

Molly hummed contentedly. "I'm doing better than I was half an hour ago. Mera and Indus visited too, they're over...there!"

Indus waved joyfully at the sight of his two friends, while Mera's was smaller and more hesitant.

"Cool, cool. Guess your dad is working on toys or whatever?" Giovanni grunted, setting Molly down.

"Yeah, he's deep in the workshop. We can say hi, if you want."

Giovanni ruffled her hair, shrugging. "We showed up to say hi to you, but if you want we can stop by. Need any help around here? I can make a mean pitch, you seen my ball arm?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Uh, I throw the toys at people and _threaten them with theft_ of course! It's devious! It's nasty! It's entirely in line with what stores basically do to people nowadays! **THE REAL VILLAIN WAS PREDATORY BUSINESS PRACTICES, RIGHT UNDER OUR NOSES!** "

Giovanni let out a diabolical laugh as Sylvie dragged a hand down his face in pure suffering.

"I-I think we'll do okay without your help, boss, but thank you. I think I may have something you guys can help with, though..."

* * *

Molly yawned as the last shopper wrapped up their gifts. Rather poorly, she could see an arm of a Tyrannosaurus rex doll poking out, but to each their own. Grabbing their gift, they hurried out of the store pressured by four sets of eyes.

"Geez, I didn't even do anything and I'm tired!" Giovanni whined, stretching out on his beanbag chair in the corner of the store.

"You did do something, Gio! You helped restock our gift-wrapping station, and you know how rabid the customers got towards closing time."

"...Yeah, alright. I'll be honest with you, Bear Trap, I didn't know how hard an old lady could bite until I saw that guy try to take the last teddy bear. He never stood a chance..."

"I didn't realize that something innocuous as toy shopping could get so brutal...perhaps a study of the mind of a Christmas shopper would be fruitful..." Sylvie mumbled, rapidly tapping out things on a bulky, impressive-looking laptop.

"...Did you really bring a gaming laptop without playing any games?"

Sylvie bristled, slowly looking over to Giovanni. "I-It doesn't _have_ to be used for mere gaming, Giovanni. The power of this laptop for my work cannot be understated as I, for one, have no time for games."

"I watched you playing a cute game about capturing little gooey balls with smiling faces for forty-five minutes! You then placed them into a pen and fed them, to which they responded most joyfully!" Indus helpfully added, much to Sylvie's frantic shushing and Giovanni and Mera's growing smirks.

"Sylvie's choice in games aside," Molly hurriedly jumped in, earning a grateful look from the young doctor. "The store is now closed! Which means friendship time is open! I mean, y'know, if you all want to...?"

Exchanging looks, everyone made a show of eye-rolling and debating, much to Molly's growing blush.

"Of _course_ we're down, Bear Trap! We've only been waiting like...all day? It's time for Christmas movies! Hot chocolate by the TV fireplace! Somebody putting on _Last Holiday_ for the third time because someone, not naming names, likes Queen Lati- it's Ben."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, but Lady Mera and I wish to spend this holiday with good company!" Indus cheered, Mera giving her standard grunt of approval.

"I never...did this sort of thing before, so I'll give it a try," Sylvie shrugged, suddenly jolting at an unseen force. "Okay, Benjamin, I am _very_ honest with my feelings," he harshly whispered, though everyone pretended not to notice.

"T-That's wonderful! I'll go make some hot chocolate, you guys head upstairs and make yourselves at home, I got a bunch of Christmas movies I used to watch with my family and I really enjoyed them, but taste is subjective so-" Molly babbled as she fumbled around with her plans, Giovanni naturally following her up first to help.

* * *

It was late at night when Martin finally finished his work on the last Reaction-Man, letting out a relieved sigh. They should have enough stock to replenish after the holiday season, he made sure.

Taking one last, long look at the toys surrounding the workshop, Martin felt a swell of pride. _He_ did this. How long had it been since he ever felt that creative spark, threw himself into making toys just for the sheer fun of it?

To think of how happy children would be when they opened their gifts on Christmas day?

He shook his head and smiled. _I think you'd be proud of all of us, Bera._

Stepping out and locking the door, Martin stretched and smacked his lips...before breaking into a mad sprint to the main store, having focused so hard he forgot that Molly was manning the front desk at the busiest time of year.

 _'Damnit, damnit, **damnit** Martin!'_ he internally screamed, willing his old and pudgy body to keep moving. _'You promised not to do this to her again!'_

He shot around the corner and yanked opened the employee's only door, only to find the shop dark and empty. He sighed in relief, relaxing as the knowledge that Molly was off work, probably with her friends. He could only hope that Lorelai was enjoying herself, too- the girl always made herself scarce during this time of year for reasons only she would know.

Trudging upstairs, he prepared to say hello to Molly and give her his gift before quickly closing his mouth again.

A group of people were asleep in a big, soft-looking pile on the couch in front of the TV, which was playing a muted, nondescript Christmas movie. Giovanni was in the center with Molly curled into his side, his coat having been taken off and draped over the girl as they both lightly snored. Sylvie was on Giovanni's left, squeezing a person-sized teddy bear and mumbling something about 'sheep beef'. Mera, on the right, was comparatively quiet, though she was spread out on her end rather messily with a familiar bear-themed hoodie snugly placed on her.

Indus, however, was very much awake.

"Good evening, Mr. Blyndeff! We have been enjoying this Crispmass by eating snacks, watching movies, and commiserating over the woes of retail!" Indus whispered, earning a grateful nod from Martin.

"Thank you so much for takin' care of her, I was busy with work, which isn't much of an excuse, but I can't help but feel bad that I wasn't there for her..."

"You are here for her now, Mr. Blyndeff," Indus placed a hand on the shorter man's shoulder. "From one bodyguard to another...make the time you have worthwhile. The rivers are always flowing, and we cannot hope to control them."

Shooting the man a smile, Indus gathered up the last of the bowls and made his way over to the sink, leaving Martin deep in thought.

 _Rivers,_ _huh? Ain't that profound..._

He shook his head, lightly wondering how Molly managed to surround herself with such great friends right under his nose. He immediately stopped wondering, however, when he remembered that he was the type of guy to sit around dumbly picking it just a few weeks prior.

Quietly walking over to the group, Martin placed his gift, neatly wrapped in green paper with a brown bow, on Molly's lap. Leaning in, he hesitated...before lightly pressing his lips onto the top of Molly's head.

"I love you, Molly."

Pulling back, Martin turned off the TV and stepped away towards the kitchen. The two exchanged a wordless conversation with their grins and rolled up their sleeves, turning on the water quietly.

"Happy holidays, Mr. Blyndeff," Indus muttered, squeezing soap onto a sponge.

"You too, Indus."

"Tindus."

"...Eh?"

**Author's Note:**

> No matter what you celebrate, I hope everyone has a safe and happy holiday! Thanks so much for the support, as corny as it is you all keep me writing. 
> 
> Seriously, if anyone told me that people would like SYSM two months ago, I'd say to you 'I don't do angst, that's impossible, you're nuts'. Heck, if you told me I'd be there to watch a fandom rise from infancy, from two works and no fandom to over forty and one going strong, I'd have a hard time believing you! Thank you once again.


End file.
